


Root hace carreras ilegales

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The L Word
Genre: F/F, Girl penis root
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Chapter 1

Root está en Los Ángeles, porque no quería escuchar un pinzón.

Pero ella se esconde otro secreto hace carreras ilegales de coches, nunca se dijo a Shaw

Cuando llegue a Los Ángeles, tome un taxi que lleva hasta su casa, si es que no hay gente así que se adelanta, para ver

La mujer la ve, pero no intenta hacer nada

Hola: Root le dice

Hola, esto soy Carmen: Carmen le dice

Hola, soy Samantha, pero me llaman Root: Root le dice

Hola, esto que haces en mi casa: Carmen le pregunta

No, esto es mi casa: Root le dice

Yo la compré: carmen le dice

Mira, podemos llegar a un acuerdo: Root le pregunta,

Cual es: carmen le dice

Duermo en el sofá y tú en la cama y somos compañeras de casa: Root le dice

Yo tengo otro: Carmen le dice

Cuál es: Root le pregunta

Las dos podemos dormir en la cama, somos adultos: Carmen le dice

Por mí vale: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Que nos vamos a comer y nos conocemos: Carmen le pregunta

Claro, deja que vaya a un momento en el baño y nos vamos: Root le dice

Va al baño y ahí está el agua por la cara, lo que necesita, la venta y el coche van hasta un restaurante

Al abrir la puerta, buscan un sitio, pero Carmen gira la cabeza y tiene todas las amigas ahí también Shane, Root la mira

Que pasa: Root le pregunta

Ellas de allí: Carmen le dice señalando a la mesa

Si, que pasa: Root le pregunta

La que me dejó plantada está allí, con ellas riendo: Carmen le dice

En la mesa, Tina acaba de llegar a Carmen, le da un codazo a Alice que está a su lado

Porque me das: Alice le pregunta en voz baja

Mira allí, es Carmen con otra persona: Tina le dice, así lo hace, las chicas miran hacia dónde están mirando y ven a Carmen con otra persona, Raíz en la mano de la mano.

Están todas mirando: Roque le dice en voz baja, Carmen mira y sonríe

Yo, esto gracias: Carmen le dice

Mira, podemos decir que somos pareja si quieres: Root le dice

En ese momento, alguien de la mesa se levanta y va hacia ellas

Hola carmen: la mujer le dice

Hola Tina: Carmen le dice

Quién es tu amiga: Tina le pregunta

Ella es Samantha Groves, es una amiga que ha venido desde Nueva York: Carmen le dice

Encantada de conocerte: Tina le dice a Root

Igualmente: Root le dice

Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar: Tina le pregunta

No lo sé: Root le dice

En eso viene el dueño y se acerca a ellas

Hola Root: Lucas le dice

Hola Lucas, tienes una mesa: Root le pregunta

Si, vamos: Lucas le dice

Hasta luego: Carmen les dice

Las chicas vuelven a su mesa y ve como se van a la mano

Root y Carmen van a la suya, es una vip, Carmen se asombra

Es una de las mejores mesas: Carmen le dice

Si, Root es una buena amiga; Lucas le dice

Gracias, lo mismo de siempre: Root le dice

Yo lo mismo que Raíz: Carmen le dice

Lucas se va a la cocina, a decirlo, fuera de casa, a la vista, a la mesa, a la mesa, a la vista, a la mesa

En el baño Root, está esperando a que pase, ahora es otra

Tú eres la amiga de carmen: la mujer le pregunta

Si y tú: Root le dice

Yo soy Bette, y no creo que seas solo su amiga: Bette le dice

Crees que me voy a la cama: Root le dice

Es mejor que te vayas, ella: Bette le dice

Ya lo sé, se iba a casar, pero la planta se plantó en el altar, mientras que la otra se follaba a otra: Root le dice

Pienso averiguar quién eres: Bette le dice

Root sonríe y se va, ve a la mesa la comida ya está en la mesa

Sabes me encontré con otra de tus antiguas amigas: Root le dice

A quien: Carmen le pregunta, mientras vienen unas gambas.

Una tal Bette, dice que me gusta de ti: Root le dice, si are some ostras

Mira, paso de ellas, cuando terminemos vamos a otro sitio: Root le dice

Terminan y se van, Root conduce hasta una discoteca, que Carmen conoce, saluda al portero y pasan

La raíz busca a una persona y Carmen la sigue, parece que ya ha encontrado

Mis ojos me engañan, o Root está aquí: la mujer le dice con una sonrisa

Hola Daniela: Root le dice

Hola, cuanto tiempo ha pasado: Daniela le dice

Si, mucho: Root le dice, Daniela ve a la mujer que ha venido con ella

Y ella es Shaw: Daniela le pregunta

No, perdón ella es Carmen y es una DJ es buena: Root le dice

Nos perdonas: Daniela le pregunta a Carmen

Claro, voy a la barra: Carmen le dice

Dile que te invito: Daniela le dice, ve como Carmen se va

Dime qué pasa: Daniela le pregunta

Mira, ella es buena, una prueba, tu prometida la dejo plantada en el altar, por favor, no has has arrepentir: Root le dice

Tan buena es: Daniela le pregunta

Yo ya la escuché y me ha gustado mucho: Root le dice

Vamos: Daniela le dice, van hasta carmen.

Qué tal te estás pasando: Daniela le pregunta

Genial, esto mola: carmen le dice

Una pregunta, te gustaría hacer mañana una prueba para tocar aquí: Daniela le pregunta

Si, eso es: Carmen le dice con una sonrisa

Da le the gracias a Root, me has dicho que eres buena, mañana a mañana, a partir de las 10, trae algo que tengas: Daniela le dice

Gracias: Carmen le dice, está abrazando a las dos, pero sobretodo a Root

Hasta mañana: Daniela les dice

Nos vamos y te cuento todo sobre mí: Root le pregunta 

Si, puedo terminar de tomarla: carmen le pregunta

 La verdad es que no le he dicho toda la verdad, se siente un golpe en el hombro y ve a Carmen

Ya nos podemos ir: Carmen le dice

Van hasta el aparcamiento y el coche, Root lo conduce hasta la casa

Vale, que pasa: carmen le pregunta

Mira la verdad que hace unos días la mujer que se casó con otro: Root le dice

Joder qué putada: Carmen le dice en sock

Si, así que me largué, también me había peleado con ellos un montón: Root le dice

Con tus amigos: Carmen le pregunta

Si, con todos, así que la vid para olvidarme de todo: Root le dice

Bueno haces bien: carmen le dice

Si: Root le dice

Y que haces: Carmen le pregunta

Vale, pero no sé lo que diga a nadie: Root le dice

Ok carmen le dice

Soy una hacker, y una asesina a sueldo: Root le dice

Es coña: Carmen la pregunta con una sonrisa son creerlo.

No, lo soy de verdad: Root le dice

Joder: Carmen le dice en sock

Tranquila no voy a hacer nada, pero si quieres que lo demuestre lo que hago: Root le dice

Con que: Carmen le pregunta con una sonrisa

Puedo meterme en el ordenador de una de ellas: Root le dice

Vale, el de Jenny: Carmen le dice

Root coge el ordenador y lo hace, Carmen es que no se lo cree, pero es verdad

Vaya, eso es: Carmen le dice

Si, puedo hacer cualquier cosa: Root le pregunta

Yo: Carmen no termina la frase

Mira aquí, puedo hacer lo que se compre, aunque se yo: Root le dice

Si, hazlo: Carmen le dice con una sonrisa

Así lo hace, también le borran muchas cosas y Carmen.

Raíz, me enseñas a disparar: carmen le pregunta

Claro: Root le dice

Y lo del ordenador lo puedes hacer con todos: Carmen le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor: Carmen le dice

Root sabe que Carmen no sé lo cree,pero como ya lo ha echo,solo espera a mañana,para que lo vea

Ha recibido un mensaje, para hacer algo mañana por la noche y le ha dicho que si,de momento se van a la cama

 


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Carmen está en el bar donde saben que van a ir, y así lo han visto.

He recibido varias cosas que no he pedido: Betty le dice

Si, ya me has prestado muchas cosas: Jenny dice

Carmen lo vio anoche, se va a la casa y al entrar a Root en el sofá, con un café

Es cierto, ha hackeado a ellas; Carmen le dice.

Y si, te ha gustado: Root le pregunta

Entonces eres una asesina a sueldo: carmen le dice

 No vas hacerme nada verdad: carmen le pregunta

No, solo cuando me contratan para hacerlo: root le dice

Entonces me enseñas a disparar: carmen le pregunta

Claro, puedo desayunar primero: Root le dice

Si: carmen le dice

La raíz termina en el patio y el patio trasero, hay unas cuantas latas ahí para disparar

Vuelve a cargar la pistola y se pasa a Carmen, está la cogida y la raíz se pone a su lado

Tranquila te voy a enseñar: Root le dice

Vale: Carmen le dice

Coge la pistola con las dos manos, separa las piernas un poco y los ojos abiertos: Root le dice

Carmen hace lo que dice, Root asiente y Le pide que disparen, le consigue dar cuantas latas, está riendo

Te lo dije que podías: Root le dice

Si: Carmen se acerca y la besa

Raíz le agarra la cintura y se dice más, Carmen le dice los labios y la lengua.

 En ese momento estamos llamando a la puerta, pero no hay concurso, van por atrás y las ven, Root quién rompe el beso y Carmen la mira

Que pasa: Carmen le pregunta, Root no le contesta solo Le da la vuelta y ahí está Shane con sus amigas

Que haces aquí: Root le pregunta

Puedo hablar con ella: Shane le pregunta

Díselo a ella, no a mí: Root le dice, Carmen asiente

Vamos a adentro y las dejamos para que hablen: Root dice a las chicas que están ahi

Fuera de Carmen está de enfrente a Shane, parece nerviosa

Que pasa Shane: Carmen le pregunta

Vives con ella: Shane le dice

Si, es mi novia: Carmen le dice

No te creas, creo que aún me amas: Shane le dice mientras se acerca

Carmen retrocede a ver a Shane acercarse a ella

Quiero que te vayas: carmen le dice

Dime, me amas o no: Shane le pregunta

Tú me engañaste, antes de casarnos, eso no se olvida fácilmente: Carmen le dice

Por favor, déjame respira unos días: Carmen le dice

Shane asiente y las chicas de dentro que ve y su amiga, Root va con Carmen, que le abraza inmediatamente

Estas bien: Root le pregunta

Si, gracias por tu ayuda: Carmen le dice

Vamos a dar una vuelta y luego vamos a comer: Root le dice

Si, pero invitas tú: Carmen le dice

Van hacia la playa, ahí cuando llegan van directamente al agua, Root la coge y la tira, Carmen la salpica, en un momento Root se tira y Carmen no la ve, mira pero de repente dos brazos la atrapa y la tira para atrás riéndose

Eres: Carmen dice entre risa.

Enserio: Root le dice con una sonrisa

¿Qué pasa con un restaurante de la playa?

Este lugar es caro: Carmen le dice

Si tienes esa reserva: Root le dice

Y tú la tienes: carmen le dice

Si, vamos: Root le dice

Entra y el meter está ahí esperando.

Hola tenéis reserva: les pregunta

Si, Groves: Root le dice

Si, por aquí: le dice

Les lleva hasta una mesa y la camarera viene enseguida

Hola, que les puedo traer: les pregunta

A mí me traes agua: Root le dice

Y a mi también: Carmen le dice

Vale: les dice

Puedes pedir vino si quieres: Root le dice

Ahora cuando traigan la comida: Carmen le dice

La camarera viene minutos después con la comida y piden vino,la camarera con una sonrisa se lo trae, están comiendo cuando ve que pasar a una de las amigas de Carmen


	3. Chapter 3

Las amigas de Carmen las están viendo, pero ellas las ignoran

Carmen se lo está pasando bien con Root, divirtiéndose

Cuando termina de comer se van, a la casa, ya que por la noche iban a una carrera

Carmen la mira y sabe que pasa algo, la sigue hasta la habitación

Que pasa: Carmen le pregunta

Mi ex me está llamando: Root le dice

Y que quiere: Carmen le pregunta

No lo sé y ti que te pasas con ellas desde esta mañana: Root le dice

Que aún me quiere pero yo ha ella ya no lo sé: Carmen le dice

Quieres echarte un rato: Root le dice

Prefiero hacer otra cosa: Carmen le dice

Carmen se acerca y la besa, Root se tumba y Carmen se sube encima de ella, se separa con una sonrisa

Gana la carrera y lo haremos Carmen le dice

Echo, pero podemos besarnos o dormir un rato: Root le dice

Vamos a dormir tienes que descansar: Carmen le dice

Se tumban y se duerme la siesta, durante unas horas nadie las molesta, después de comenzar a llamar a la puerta sin descanso, es Root quién se despierta y va a la puerta cuando la abre, son las amigas de Carmen

Si: Root les pregunta

Podemos hablar con Carmen: shane le pregunta

Está dormida, viniendo más tarde: Root le dice

Ok: las chicas se levanta y se van

Root se queda viendo la TV, unos minutos después siente un brazo que rodea, al mirar ves que es Carmen que ya has despertado

Que pasa: Carmen le pregunta

Nada, solo tus amigas que han estado llamando para hablar contigo, pero les he dicho que establece dormida: Root le dice

Y tú con tu novia: Carmen le pregunta

Cómo sabes que tengo novia: Root le pregunta

Por la forma de ayudarme con Shane: Carmen le dice

Lo dejamos por diferencia: Root le dice

Lo siento: Carmen le dice

Yo no, vamos a descansar que está noche ahí carrera: Root le dice

Se pondrá a ver la TV hasta la noche Ya por la noche van hasta las afueras donde Root va a hacer la carrera, coge el coche y va hasta la salida

La carrera empieza y se pone la primera,la intenta coger pero ella no les deja que la superen,Carmen está en la meta cuando ven que Root es la primera se ponen contenta

Cuando sale coge el dinero y se van a la casa, cuando llegan en Carmen quién la besa

Te prometí que se ganabas te daría algo:Carmen le dice

Eso dijiste:Root le contesta con una sonrisa

Se la lleva al salón donde la sienta


End file.
